


where the heart is

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: Where The Heart Is [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: Dean and Cas move in together post series, because we don't let our friends sacrifices be in vain in this house.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Where The Heart Is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	where the heart is

“The first thing this place is getting is a new coat of paint,” Dean said as the impala came to a stop on the dirt driveway, the pebbles crunching under the tires.

“I don’t know,” Cas said with a shrug, “I like it.”

The car door whined with its familiar squeal as Cas got out. Sure the paint was faded and peeled, but the soft yellow color was warm and welcoming. The white wrap around porch of the farmhouse was inviting. Everything told him this was where they belonged.

Which explained the SOLD sign in the yard.

“You would,” Dean said as he came up next to Cas, taking his hand. He looked down at their joined hands and smiled before making his way up the steps of the porch. 

Dean dug around his pocket for the set of keys the realtor had given him before unlocking the door with a heavy clink of the deadbolt. The door was solid, the older craftsmanship of the house surviving the ages.

The farmhouse sat on too many acres to count, even if the farm itself was sold to land developers decades ago. An old barn in the back was spacious enough for the impala and anything else Dean wanted to tinker on. And plenty of space in between for Cas to cultivate as big of a garden as he wanted. Cas could barely contain his want to dig in the dirt, to grow and nurture things instead of kill. A soldier’s hands used for tending to vegetables and flowers.

Maybe Dean would even agree to an apiary.

One thing at a time. And time was all they had now.

“Don’t you think this place is too big for just us?” Dean asked as he dropped his duffle off his shoulder, it landed in the foyer with a muted thud. The stairs in front of them ran straight to the four bedrooms. A living room off to one side, and the dining to the other, the kitchen was in the back of the home through a set of butler doors. 

“Well, it’s smaller than the bunker,” Cas said as he squeezed Dean’s hand in reassurance before letting go to head up the stairs, “besides, we will have plenty of space for when the rest of the family visits.”

Cas entered the master bedroom, which looked out over the front of the lot. Outside he saw Dean talking with the moving truck driver who had just pulled in. He looked down at his hand, still holding the warmth of Dean’s touch. He fiddled with the gold band on his finger, twisting it back and forth to feel its weight between his fingers.

No more leaving. No more goodbyes. The long haul started now. They were finally home.


End file.
